VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon Light.png ProfileIcon Fire.png ProfileIcon1648.png ProfileIcon1649.png ProfileIcon1653.png ProfileIcon1654.png ProfileIcon1655.png ProfileIcon1656.png ProfileIcon1657.png ProfileIcon1658.png ProfileIcon1659.png PVP.net League of Legends VPBE General ;Item Sets * Item sets are coming back on the new client. ;Ping Mute * Can now mute pings in-game. Champions ; * ** Granting % of her target's current health}} as bonus on-hit physical damage on her basic attacks per stack. ** Every 4 marks increases Kindred's basic attack, and cast range. The first 4 marks increase their ranges by 75, while every 4 marks after increase their ranges by 25. ** Every mark now also amplifies all of Kindred's basic abilities: *** : Increases by 5% per stack. *** : % of target's current health}} per stack. *** : % of target's missing health}} per stack. * ** Gaining +5 base damage per mark. ** Now grants % bonus attack speed}} for 4 seconds on cast, increased by 5% for every mark. ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Base vault speed increased to 500 from 400. * ** Can now direct Wolf to a position within 500 units of Lamb before creating the hunting territory. Wolf can go over walls while travelling in this way. This range does not scale with stacks. ** Wolf damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Wolf now also deals % of target's current health}} damage, increased by % for every mark. ** AD ratio changed to from . * ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Missile speed increased to 2000 from 1600. ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Target's health ratio changed to from . ** Every mark now also increases damage by % of target's missing health}}. ** Wolf's mount will for 50% % bonus critical damage)}} bonus damage against targets below (0.5% critical chance)}}|critical chance}} of their maximum health}}. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Base healing reduced to from ** Health ratio on heal increased to maximum health}} from maximum health}} * ** Base damage reduced from . ** Maximum health AP ratio reduced to from . ** Sapling movement speed adjusted. ** Sapling duration in brush changed to 30 per 100 bonus health)}} seconds from . ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 85 from 90. * ** Fury generation changed to 25 fury generated for all attacks and unburrowed abilities from 5 per attack, 10 per ability, and per extra enemy hit. ** Health restore duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. ** Maximum health restored reduced to level)}} from level}}. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . * ** Damage type changed to physical from magic. ** Damage now scales with . * ** Knock up targeting changed to closest single target from area of effect targets. ** Now knocks back other units 250 range away from Rek'Sai. ** Knock up duration increased to 1 second from - 1|Based on proximity.}}. ** Knock up on-target cooldown increased to 10 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Damage changed to from % AD}}. ** Scaling per point of fury. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** On-target cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Passively gains % bonus attack speed}}. ** After channeling for seconds, Rek'Sai into the ground and dashes to the target entrance without shutting it down, becoming untargetable for the duration. *** seconds *** Global ** Dealing damage to enemy champions marks them for the next 5 seconds. ** Rek'Sai lets out a harrowing scream before burrowing underground seeking out a marked target. Moments later she leaps from underground, dealing % of their missing health)}} physical damage. *** seconds *** 1500 ; * General ** Voice getting higher threshold reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Plant health reduced to 2 from 4. ** Plant spawn rate slightly increased. * ** Increasing plant maximum health by %. ** Now causes plants to spawn % faster. * ** Increases plant maximum health by %. Items ; * Renamed to Abyssal Mask from Abyssal Scepter. * Item icon updated. ; * Item icon updated. ; * Unique passive effect reduced to 10% from 12%. * Now also blocks damage received from on-hit effects. ; * Damage reflected scaling with . * Now inflicts to the attacker for seconds. Upcoming Changes ;Pentakil 2nd Album * Praeco has tweeted out a small teaser for the next PENTAKILL album. He also noted that the vocalist on the track is Jorn Lande.Pentakill 2nd Album 01Pentakill 2nd Album 02 * Previews of the album were also played during the concert at League Fest.Pentakill 2nd Album at League Fest References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed